


It’s a date.

by starhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changhyuk, M/M, bestfriends jookyun, its soft, kihyun and hyungwon r min’s friends, they meet on a dating app, this was meant to be smth else tbh, yoshi n gucci are part too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhyuk/pseuds/starhyuk
Summary: Minhyuk was bored one day and decided to play around with a dating app but he definitely didn't expect to get a boyfriend from it.





	It’s a date.

The red haired male sat on his bed, boredom consuming him, his thumb sliding over the screen looking through the different apps that was displayed on his phone. He contemplated, should he really open the app? It was a dating app. Well not really, but he used it for occasional hook ups. Minhyuk shrugged and clicked on the app before entering the white and yellow homepage that he recognised so well.The nonchalant expression that covered his face remained as he swiped through the different profiles and descriptions that were offered to him. That is, until this one profile. Minhyuk paused and read his description. "Nothing much, I just want a friend or smth..oh and im bi so. Dislikes: Mint ice cream, Noisy sleepers, Dirt, Fine dust and Dirty clothes/sheets. Likes: Spicy food, Music, Sleeping in, Video games and Adventuring."

"Adventuring?? who the heck writes 'adventuring' in their description??" He says out loud in judgement but his fingers move towards the message button anyways.

He stopped and thought. Should he really message the guy? Minhyuk went back and checked the profile and who the handsome face on the picture belonged to. 'Im Changkyun, 23 years old." Hesitating a bit, he stopped and let go of his phone to think for a while. Maybe grabbing a cup of water in the process as he fought with his thoughts on why and why not he should message mr. handsome face.

"I mean.. i could offer as a friend.." Minhyuk says as he picks up his phone. "Fuck it."

His fingers move faster than his mouth, typing down the words 'Hi, I saw ur profile and I think ur cool!' causing him to shake his head in disapproval and deleted the written text. After trial and error Minhyuk finally gave up and just sent him a simple 'Hello!' He couldn't believe it was that hard for him, then again, it's his first time messaging someone on the app.Hands getting clammy, he thought that he's had enough of it for the day and called it quits before closing the app and finding something else to do. "Maybe a walk in the park.." Minhyuk exhaled as he stood up to go change his clothes to more presentable ones.

The day goes by fast and Minhyuk comes back to his home with a bag of take outs and nothing more. He exhales and walks to his kitchen where he could prepare his dinner for himself as he browsed through a couple things on his phone. Connecting to the internet, Minhyuk quickly checked through his notifications before noticing one specific tab.

 

_Im Changkyun: Hello!~_

He felt his blood rush through his veins in excitement and clicked on the notification quickly before he could think of what to answer. Minhyuk pauses and stares at the screen thinking of what to reply.

_me: Sorry! I just got home.._

He breathed and set down his phone, taking out the containers from the paper bag and place them on a plate. Taking his food and his phone, Minhyuk sat down on the table and looked at the chat again.

 

_Im Changkyun: It's okay! I've just been playing games hehe_

He smiled and picked up his phone, his fingers tapping on the touchscreen device.

 

_me: Oh cool~ what games?_

_Im Changkyun: Over~watch~_

_me:!! I LOVE that game!_

_Im Changkyun: Really?? wanna play?_

_me: hehehehe let me finish my food real quick_

_Im Changkyun: Okay, I'll wait :)_

Minhyuk smiles at his phone screen and glances at his food. Thank god he just got noodles. He slurped down his noodles quickly before washing the dishes and running up to his room. A tad bit too excited to play with his new found friend.

—

"For a 'hangout' you sure are panicking a lot."

 

"Why did i even call you again? I could've called Hyungwon..!" Kihyun made a disgusted and offended face while his best friend moved the hangers in his closet back and forth. "First, I'm way better than that lamppost. Second, I'm not lying!"

Minhyuk groaned at the black haired male's statement. "Just shut up and come help me.."

 

After a couple minutes of arguing with Kihyun and his indescribably 'terrible' fashion sense, as Minhyuk likes to call it, he just settled with a normal black shirt and jeans with a leather jacket on top of everything. The outfit was simple yet he looked good in it. "Ki, can i borrow your boots?"

 "What?" Kihyun stared at him, refusing to believe what he just heard come out of the latter's mouth.

"You heard me, your black boots! You can borrow one of my sneakers for today..please!" Minhyuk said and put his hands together in front of Kihyun.

"Do you know how BIG your feet are???? Like hell I would fit your shoes more so you would fit my boots!"

 "But those are the boots that you got two sizes larger!"  Kihyun groaned at his best friend's statement. "You're just lucky I want you to get a boyfriend.." He said as he began taking off his boots.

"Thank you, Ki but he isn't my boyfriend." The red head said as he gave Kihyun a big smile and exchanged shoes with him. 

"Now hurry up, you'll be late to your date." Kihyun said, walking bare foot, and pushed Minhyuk out of his apartment. Minhyuk quickly grabbed the car keys and received the bag that Kihyun pushed into his arms. "Go!"

"Lock up my apartment after!"

"Shut up and leave!" Minhyuk chuckled and ran down the staircase , towards the nearest bus station. A 'date' with the infamous Im Changkyun?  Minhyuk got it, and hell he was going to make the best out of it.

 

Nevermind. He was late.

 

Minhyuk quickly ran into the restaurant and asked the waiter for the reservation made by Changkyun. The waiter smiled at him softly and lead him to his seat. Minhyuk's heart stopped as he saw Changkyun, who was busy on his phone at the time. He was dressed lightly, in some slick black pants that he couldn't really see that well but it looked like it clung onto his thighs perfectly along with a shortsleeved dark floral button down. "H-hi.." Minhyuk said as he took his seat slowly, bowing subtly at the waiter that lead him there. The black blue haired male in front of him jumped a bit at realisation that the other was there before showing him a soft smile. "Hi!"

 

"Your voice is so deep..wow.." Minhyuk said in awe as the latter chuckled.

"I get that a lot. Anyways.. do you want to order anything? I'll pay for it." Minhyuk shook his head in disapproval, leaving Changkyun confused.

"I'm older, let me pay it." Minhyuk said and picked up the menu.

"Alright hyung~" 

"Stop!! Don't call me that... Minhyuk is just fine.." He said and laughed.

 

Changkyun was cute. He teased Minhyuk a lot too. By far the red head could say, Changkyun might just be the best person he's met on a random hook up app like this. He was charming, funny, handsome, playful and exactly Minhyuk's type of guy. It was like he was too good to be true. Even Minhyuk couldn't believe it.  He can't believe how Changkyun has such a well structured face that looks well in any kind of lighting or in any kind of ruffled hair that he could possibly mess up. How he had such a melodious and smooth voice that Minhyuk heard when they went to the karaoke and sang their hearts out for hours. How he has such a gorgeous laugh where the smile reaches his eyes, a small dimple occasionally appears too if he's lucky. Changkyun was just perfect, a little too good to be true.

 

"And then my friend, his name is Jooheon, he has these cats named Yoshi and Gucci and theyscratched his pillows and all the cotton got everywhere! It was a mess.." Changkyun said and chuckled as he shook his head, thinking of the way Jooheon shrieked when he saw his pillow torn up into pieces and his children sitting on his bed like they never caused it.

"Really? I feel bad for him.." Minhyuk said and chuckled as well.

"Oh! we're here!" Changkyun said and smiled at him softly. Minhyuk looked up at the familiar building. Was his date really over?

"Minhyuk! Hyung! Hello!!" Minhyuk snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the beautiful boy that stood before him. "I know!! I'm just sad.. because we're going to part ways.." He said and let a small pout fall on his lips.

 

Cute. Changkyun thought he was cute.

 

"It's okay.. let's just meet again! When do you want it? Tomorrow? Saturday? Next week?" Changkyun said as the latter laughed. "You're so gullible, Changkyun."

Minhyuk smiled as his laughed died down. They stared at each other before Minhyuk inhaled air and let out the question that has been in his chest the whole afternoon. "Changkyun. Is this a date?"

 

The latter blinked, he was definitely not expecting that question to come out. Changkyun just smiled softly and reached out to hold Minhyuk's hands, rubbing them softly with his thumbs. "It's a date if you're okay with it being a date." The red head felt himself blush, he could feel all the blood running up to his cheeks. "I-I think that it's okay as a date.." He said shyly.

 

"Well I thought of it as a date, I just wasn't sure if you were okay with it."

"God Changkyun, I'm more than okay calling this a date!" Changkyun chuckled.

"Then I guess today marks our first date among all our many dates yet to come." Minhyuk smiled at the latter's words, he was so smooth and sweet, he couldn't explain why but he just liked the feeling of knowing that Changkyun thought of this day as a date before he even asked him.

 

"Minhyuk," Changkyun said.The red head hummed in question to the call of his name.

 

_"Can I kiss you?"_

 

——

 

Minhyuk and Changkyun exchanged numbers not long ago, and you could say that they've been talking non stop.They talked about almost everything, the latest games, some new coffee shop, some artists that they both liked or absolutely anything that came into the topic of conversation. But that isn't at all why Minhyuk was sitting in front of his closet today.

 

"So.. why am I here?"

"You know, now I'm starting to think Kihyun might just be a little more helpful than you." Minhyuk said as he turned to face his tall friend that sat at the edge of his bed.Hyungwon sighed and stood up. "Where are you going again?"

"Movies!" Minhyuk said and smiled, thinking about how he could just maybe hold Changkyun's hand in the cinema.

"Right, so you're that cheesy couple?" Hyungwon said and got a pillow thrown right at his face. "Sorry god!"

The brown haired male pulled out a couple pieces of clothing while Minhyuk was laying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. "Here. This should be okay.."

 

Hyungwon said handing Minhyuk some denim shorts, a white tee and a light blue undone button up. The red haired male put on a big smile on his face and thanked Hyungwon before going off to change. The red head fixed his hair and put on light touches of make up on himself as he heard his television turn on from his bathroom.

 

"I'm heading out, Won. Come on, get out!" Minhyuk said grabbing his things from

his room, coming back to a Hyungwon who found his comfortable spot on Minhyuk's couch. The tall beauty whined. "How come Kihyun gets to stay?"

"He stays??" Minhyuk says in disbelief.

"Last time he did.." Hyungwon muttered under his breath and reached for his phone. The latter groaned and thought that he should just deal with it later. Literally his friends staying over should be the least of his worries right now. "Fine, you can stay..just lock up before you leave okay?"

Hyungwon hummed and swatted Minhyuk away, out of his apartment. "My god, Kihyun." He says as he shakes his head and rushes to his car.

 

He was picking up Changkyun today. Minhyuk started the car, hearing the engine roar, he threw his things at the back seat and stepped on the gas to get the car moving. If Minhyuk said that he wasn't at all excited for today then that would really be a lie. Heck, as soon as he said goodnight to Changkyun, he pulled up google maps and started memorising how he was gonna get to Changkyun's house and how he was gonna go from there to the mall. He had it all planned. Stopping right in front of a tall apartment building, the red haired male pulled out his phone and texted Changkyun that he was there already. Gosh, he couldn't wait to see the younger. Minhyuk stepped out of the car and walked over to the door of the shotgun seat and leaned on it as he waited for the black blue haired boy to come down. He saw little feet dressed in some white sneakers run down the staircase and smiled.

 

"Hi, sorry.. I had to make sure Yoshi and Gucci had food."

 

Minhyuk smiled at the thought of Changkyun caring for the two kittens. He saw a photo of them not so long ago, the younger really wanted to show how cute they were and honestly, Minhyuk couldn't even tell who was who even after the younger explained.

 

"It's fine, let's go?"

 

Changkyun nodded and was about to grab the door before the latter swatted away his hand saying that he should do it because he wants to be a good boyfriend. He chuckled and let his boyfriend do whatever he wanted and waited for Minhyuk to open the door for him before getting in. Minhyuk gets in the driver's seat and gives his boyfriend a kiss on his forehead before putting his hands on the wheel.

 

 _"Ready baby?"_

 

The tires screeched as the older looked through the back mirror to see if he was near the wall. The car hitting a small bump, Minhyuk stopped the car and place it on park mode before turning the engine off and removing his seat belt. He and Changkyun stepped out of his car and locked their hands together before the younger asked, "So what movie are we watching?"

 

"Well.. that's going to be a surprise for you, Kyunnie!" The red head said showing his boyfriend his smile that shined as bright or even brighter than the sun.

 

Apparently, Minhyuk found out that Changkyun loves horror movies. But, that was too late since he already purchased them this action movie's tickets. Changkyun pouted saying he wanted to watch the horror movie since last week and Minhyuk was very much willing to give the tickets to someone else so that they could go watch the horror movie together.

 

"I'm sorry, baby.. I already got the tickets..I promise you that the movie is nice though! I've seen the trailer myself." Changkyun huffed and nodded, pulling Minhyuk as he began to walk ahead.

"Let's get some popcorn first!"

 

When they were in the movies and in their seats, the two figured out that you could lift up the armrest-cup-holders and so they did. Changkyun leaned his head on Minhyuk, seeing that he was definitely the shorter one between them.

 

"M-Minhyuk.." Changkyun stutters shyly, lifting his head from the latter's shoulder.

The red head turned his head from the scream towards his boyfriend. "Yeah?"

"I'm cold.." Changkyun said not an excuse to be held in his boyfriend's arms but he really did feel cold. Minhyuk let out a tiny giggle and moved his arm so that he could cuddle with Changkyun. 

 

"Come here."

The black blue haired male flushed a light shade of red, thank god the cinema was dark and Minhyuk couldn't see it. He moved a bit towards his boyfriend and leaned into his chest. The older's sweet like smell filling up his nostrils. "Did you put cologne? you smell so.. sweet.."

Minhyuk chuckled softly, "Only powder."

Changkyun smiles and leans properly into Minhyuk's body, while the latter carefully wraps his arm around the younger. Changkyun felt so safe. It was like he was back in his home, covered in all his safety blankets.

 

He loved this feeling. He loved cuddling. But he especially loved his _boyfriend_.

 

The movie lasted a couple more minutes before it ended, the red head stared at the boy in his arms by the near end of the movie. Looking at how his face would react to how the characters act and how he looked so interested in the movie. Changkyun looked at Minhyuk as soon as the credits rolled on the screen in front of him.

Changkyun smiled and gave Minhyuk's lips a soft peck. "I could feel you staring, you know?"

 

Minhyuk flushed, clearly embarrassed. "It's just that it hit me that you are my boyfriend now. It's just too good to be true, I mean have you seen yourself? God, Changkyun you're so handsome."

 

"You are too, babe." The black blue haired boy said a smile creeping up to his lips. Holding the older's face in the palms of his hands, before going in to connect their lips. Knowing that with each other, they're finally _complete_.

——

Changkyun pulled Minhyuk into his apartment, their hands wandering each other's bodies. The younger male breaks their passionate kiss and pants. "Let me just check on Yoshi and Gucci. My room's the door to your left in the hallway and don't worry, Jooheon comes back at 1-2 am because of his job."

 

Minhyuk walked towards the hallway, hearing Changkyun's voice as he cooed over the kittens which probably stayed in the living room. The red haired male twisted the doorknob to Changkyun's bed room and pushed the door open, letting the scent of the room rush out. It smelled like some fancy cologne and a bit something like pine trees. It smelled a lot like Changkyun. He walked in and shut the door behind him, his eyes looking round the room as he sat at the edge of Changkyun's grey sheets. The door clicked open and the younger's figure appeared, looking as godly as ever. "Sorry.. I had to play with them for a bit."

 

"It's fine, you really care for them. I understand, Kyun." The older said and smiled, Changkyun's heart melted. Could Minhyuk be anymore perfect than he already is?

 

Taking off his black sneakers, Changkyun walks over to the bed. Standing right in front of Minhyuk, lifting the latter's chin with the tips of his fingers before inching his face nearer to his boyfriend's blushing one.

 

_"Now..should we continue where we stopped?"_

——

Minhyuk collapsed on Changkyun's bed, his body feeling so heavy. The younger crawled nearer him and smiled as he rested his head on his chest. "I wasn't too rough was I?"

"No, don't worry.. I'm just tired now.." The red haired male said and smiled softly at Changkyun. The latter's heart jumped, he loved Minhyuk's smile so much..It was very soft, gentle and literally is the embodiment of the sun. Well at least for him it was.

"Hey Kyun?"

"Hm?" Changkyun hummed, his hands playing with the red strands of Minhyuk's hair.

 

"Thank you for setting up that weird profile on the dating app." Changkyun stopped and looked at Minhyuk offended.

"How was it we-"

 

"You had 'adventuring' in your likes."

"Yeah and how is that wei-"

 

_"It just is, now continue playing with my hair it was relaxing.."_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! a kudos and a comment is always appreciated!! if u wanna come chill w me,, my twt is @kiwiheons <3


End file.
